


Jealous

by Tweagle_is_concerned



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: I love these two and they don’t have enough fics, Implied Sexual Content, Jealously, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweagle_is_concerned/pseuds/Tweagle_is_concerned
Summary: “I mean what, just because you have muscles the size of my head and hair as nice as silk you just get to have any girl you want?”Eret looked down at him fondly, “I assure you I am in no way remotely interested in Valka, but thanks for the compliments.”A.K.ASnotlout and Eret have no fics and I must rectify that.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I have found no fics of these two despite their insane sexual tension in httyd 3. Eret catches the bouquet for goodness sake! Also sorry this is so short it’s late and I can’t be bothered.

Jealous  
Snotlout stormed into Eret’s hut after a town meeting. “Why do you keep trying to steal Valka from me?”

Eret glanced curiously in Snotlout’s direction. Snotlout was inches from Eret’s face when he completed his frustrated strut. “Sorry what?” 

“You keep sucking up to Valka. I want you to stop. I mean what, just because you have muscles the size of my head and hair as nice as silk you just get to have any girl you want?”

Eret looked down at him fondly, “I assure you I am in no way remotely interested in Valka, but thanks for the compliments.” When Snotlout realized what he said he blushed red. 

“I didn’t- that wasn’t- UGH!” Snotlout stuttered in frustration. “Why are you so infuriating?!” 

“Infuriating. Big word for a small man.” Snotlout opened his mouth, probably to make a scathing rebuttal, but Eret cut in before he could. “But it’s cute.” If Snotlout could get any more red he did. 

“Look all I’m here for is to tell you to back off of Valka, but since that’s clearly not a problem I’ll go.” Snotlout’s back hit the wall right beside the door as he backpedalled. Eret set his palms on either side of Snotlout, the left one by his waist and the other by his head. 

“Snotlout are you sure you’re jealous of me?” Eret moved his mouth near Snotlout’s ear. “Or are you jealous of Valka.” Snotlout shivered at the warm breath that hit his ear. Eret lightly licked the cusp of Snotlout’s ear and that was the tipping point.

Snotlout’s hands grabbed both sides of Eret’s head pulling him down to slam their lips together. Snotlout’s tongue fought against Eret’s for dominance, and Eret smiled and allowed Snotlout to shove his tongue into Eret’s mouth. Snotlout attempted to switch his and Eret’s positions which caused Eret to break into such a grin that they had to stop kissing.

Snotlout glared up at him. “I’ll give you something to smile about

———

“This doesn’t mean anything.” Snotlout clarified as he laced up his boot.

“Of course not.” Eret responded solemnly trying to fight the grin sneaking its way onto his face. Eret readjusted the blanket so it covered more of the bare mans body. “You’ll be back next week?”

Snotlout grunted an acknowledgment. “I hope you know Valka’s still mine.”

Eret fingered the hickeys dotted around his neck. “I got the message.” Snotlout opened the door to leave and Eret got a fleeting thought. “Remember Astrid and Hiccup’s wedding?” Snotlout looked back curiously and Eret smiled a shark like smile. “I caught the bouquet.” 

Snotlout left with a face as red as a monstrous nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hey so I’ve already rewritten most of this fic (because this current fic sucks) and was wondering if I should make this a series, or just edit this fic and completely replace it. Let me know!


End file.
